


Sleep

by DaFishi



Series: Caffeine and Love [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, It’s Fine Though, M/M, Omega Alexander, and BOBA, and alex, and get 20 minutes of sleep a month, and what I am CONSTANTLY RUNNING ON, are amazing, because coffee, he isn’t an insomniac, like me, thomas is lucky, we both are sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander have very contrasting sleep schedules.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Caffeine and Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983280
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyinkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinkling/gifts).



> Ok, I can be convinced to write more for this series.....

Thomas had a wonderful sleep schedule.

He could fall asleep with ease and wake up just as fast.

He typically gets 8 hours of sleep minimum each night.

His boyfriend, on the other hand?

Alexander couldn’t sleep even if he died which is very possible with the way he lives.

He got 30 minutes of sleep in total for five days.

Thomas was very concerned for him and even went so far as trying to convince him into getting sleeping pills.

Alexander tried them once, but his metabolism was so fast, they didn’t work.

So that morning was just like every other in their lives.

Thomas stretches as he gets up, grimacing at the sickening crack in his back.

He slowly walks to the kitchen, still slightly asleep but working just fine.

He starts the coffee machine before listening for footsteps. 

He sighs when he doesn’t hear anything.

“Alexander! Get your lazy ass out of bed,” Thomas yells.

Five minutes later, Thomas looks at the stairs in annoyance.

“Alexand- ah!” Thomas screams as he tries to sit on the sofa only to see a cocooned mound of person.

Thomas pokes the blankets and Alexander’s tired face pokes out.

“Kill me already. I can smell sound.”

“I made coffee.”

“Today’s going to be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
